It is well known to freeze a liquor, such as Japanese "sake" (refined sake), in a vessel and serve the liquor for drinking in its frozen state. Such a liquor is widely referred to as a "frozen liquor". In order to obtain a homogeneously-frozen liquor, the liquor in the liquid state should be rapidly frozen because it has some alcoholic content and various essences are contained therein.
In general, the freezing temperature in a freezer for ordinary business use or in a home freezer is about -20.degree. C. At this temperature, for example, Japanese "sake" can be frozen but cannot be brought into the homogeneously-frozen state because the cooling performance of the freezer is insufficient for this purpose. Therefore, in order to bring a homogeneously "frozen liquor" on the market, it is necessary to convey the liquor in the frozen state after rapid freezing, which causes a considerable increase in the cost.
Moreover, in cases where a liquor has already been frozen in a vessel, much labor is required at the time of drinking to transfer the frozen liquor into a glass by means of a spoon or the like. In particular, if the frozen liquor, is hard, it requires a great deal of labor and time in order to wait until the frozen liquor softens to such a degree that it becomes suitable for drinking.